


Taxi To Heaven

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: Эдди знает о смерти всё. Или нет?





	Taxi To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [marianji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/)

В тот день они опять устраивали охоту — выискивали по всей Пустоши грибы, специальные, те, что взрывались облаком чёрного пепла, и давили их на скорость. Эдди всегда находил «зомбарей», так они их называли, первым, чуял, если угодно, но стоило грибу упрямо просесть под стопой, как весь его азарт сходил на нет. Живое снаружи и мёртвое внутри на миг казалось Эдди только живым, и после хлопка, окутанный чёрными песчинками, он остро чувствовал вину. Потом Ричи, который из раза в раз выходил победителем, брякал что-то нелепое, вроде: «Оргазм ни с чем не спутаешь, любовь моя», и всё вставало на свои места.

Теперь Эдди тоже на своём месте — в изувеченном понтиаке, пропитанном спёртым духом мертвечины, на заднем сиденье. Белч Хаггинс — за рулём, гонит по тоннелям канализации от рокочущей позади волны. Ноги Эдди примерно по щиколотки в мутной воде. И ладонь Греты Боуи мягко опускается ему на колено. Всё просто идеально.

Он ни за что не очутился бы здесь, не будь уверен, что тоже умер, как и его спутники, как и _Оно_. Вот что ни с чем не спутаешь, Ричи-дурень, вот что стоило бы сказать ему напоследок. А Эдди не успел.

— Как тебе такое плацебо? — голос Греты, утробный и хриплый, сочится насмешкой, безобидной детской издёвкой, кончиками пальцев она выводит на бедре Эдди «лузер». Белч тоже фыркает, во всяком случае, это могло бы звучать как смешок старого доброго придурка Белча, если бы не вылетало сразу из зеленоватой раны в его горле. Когда он хочет что-то сказать, затыкает дыру пальцами:

— Кажется, лошадок пора стрелять.

Грета хмурится. Один глаз у неё покрыт белёсой плёнкой, внутри которой мутно покачивается зрачок, второй же — гневно вспыхивает.

— Уговор был, что сваливаем на моей тачке, так что оторви зад и сделай как надо.

— Надо было не сбивать столбы, пьяная сука, — бурчит Белч, и последние слова Эдди скорее угадывает по движению его истлевших губ. И встревает:

— Да, надо было дать дружку скормить тебя сраному паучишке, вот ведь благороднейшая кончина, сэр.

Белч тормозит так резко, что Грета влетает лбом в сиденье, и тычет в сторону Эдди костью среднего пальца. Лицо его презрительно кривится и, выбираясь из машины, он бьёт себе кулаком в съехавшую челюсть. Ставит её почти ровно.

Эдди видит его сгнившую кепку пару секунд, а потом капот, сложенный гармошкой, взлетает к лобовому стеклу. В салоне окончательно темнеет. Разве что от Греты исходит слабое зеленоватое сияние. Как же давно она мертва.

— Боуи, — Эдди неловко тянется к ней обрывком, объедком руки. Второй, целой, устало трёт переносицу, сам не знает, зачем, вряд ли чтобы избавиться от мигрени. Мигрени больше не существует. — Мне так жаль.

Грета откидывается назад, во лбу вмятина от удара, но она тихо смеётся. В пробитой грудине между сколов рёбер что-то гулко урчит. Эдди почти ощущает приятный весенний ветерок, что треплет ему волосы, и заворожённо рассматривает остатки её рта. Впервые она так близко. И, матерь Божья, там, в трещинах губ, копошатся белые нитки (нитки воздушного шарика, нитки прилипшей к коже сладкой ваты, нитки кружевного платья, в котором она играла в крокет) червей. Он глубоко вздыхает, борясь с накатившей тошнотой... Со смехом. Они хохочут в голос — так, что Белч снаружи даже на миг прекращает мычать Jingle Bells.

Грета мягко толкает Эдди в живот. Её грудь, на ощупь не такая сносная, как на вид, рыхлее скомкавшейся подушки, и Эдди старается не думать, что в этих комках. Плевать ему! Он скользит ртом по низкому вырезу прямо перед своим лицом. Грета нетерпеливо ёрзает сверху. Её пальцы путаются в его волосах, и пара чёрных ногтей наверняка так и остаётся в зализанной набок чёлке.

Эдди сбивчиво выдыхает и ловит её шальной взгляд. Они ведь не могут, в самом деле, трахнуться… сейчас? И проблема не в том, что Белч их увидит или что он до сих пор робеет, просто глядя на неё. Мёртвые ведь не делают этого. Грета усмехается и одним движением соскальзывает на пол. И Эдди готов признать, что немного заблуждается. Охуенно так заблуждается.

Подол её белого платья расплывается по воде.

Грохот несущейся волны растёт, ещё чуть-чуть — и накроет с головой. А Эдди хочется закричать совсем не от страха, а потому, что это раньше он был мёртв, это раньше все части его тела работали на таблетки.

Ровно до того мига, как Грета Боуи берёт в рот его член.

У неё в горле сухо, язык шершавый, зато когда она ведёт им снизу доверху, и ещё раз, и ещё, Эдди подбрасывает. Ноги упираются в переднее сиденье. Дрожат. Грета придавливает колени руками. Гладит. На его коже остаются тёмные кровяные росчерки там, где она плотным кольцом сжимает губы. Её волосы жёсткие и сухие, едва ли не режут пальцы. Но Эдди лишился бы каждого из оставшихся пяти, лишь бы она не прекращала.

Гул воды оглушает, и машину швыряет вперёд. Ласково качает влево, вправо, а потом крыша проседает от мощного удара, и Эдди машинально скатывается ниже. Вода льётся отовсюду, попадает ему в уши и в нос. В рот Греты тоже. Чёрт. Теперь можно быстрее, и Грета охотно позволяет ему, шире открывая рот. Эдди даже не приходится напрягаться — вода толкает его снизу, Грета насаживается ртом сверху. Лукаво смотрит ему прямо в глаза (где-то далеко-далеко стихает полный отвращения голос Майры) и глотает.

Их заносит в какую-то нишу. Мимо несётся мощный поток воды. Эдди рассеянно целует Грету. Стряхивает червя из угла её опухших губ.

Понтиак выжидает, пока путь более-менее освободится, и кренится вперёд, медленно опадая на колёса. Теперь они не летают, а плавают, но Эдди не успевает выдать эту глупость, потому что дверца резко распахивается, и Белч невозмутимо усаживается за руль. Кепку вместе с половиной головы ему успело снести, зато горло надёжно заткнуто каким-то ржавым винтом. Растерзанные края сочатся желтоватой слизью.

— Нужно перехватить Генри с Виком, чуваки, — сипит он и запускает двигатель.

— Генри, наверное, злится на меня? — неохотно уточняет Эдди. Белч усмехается:

— Он сказал, что затолкает ту бутылку из своего пуза тебе в задницу, лузер.

Грета качает головой и забирается под руку Эдди. Он жалеет, что лишился второй руки и не может обнять её крепче.

А впрочем, и так хорошо.


End file.
